Le silence de Bakugo
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Un jour, il était arrivé sans crier sur personne, et tous les élèves de la seconde A avaient été choqués. Alors certains se sont mis en quête de comprendre pourquoi Katsuki Bakugo ne s'énervait plus. Comment ? En cherchant à l'énerver, évidemment... Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire changer Katsuki à ce point ?


Au sein de la classe de seconde A, il était devenu impossible d'ignorer le caractère explosif de Katsuki Bakugo. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le cendré ne s'énerve pour une raison futile contre Izuku (sa cible de choix), contre ses camarades (quand le vert n'était pas disponible) ou contre le matériel scolaire. Et même si ses camarades s'étaient habitués à ce trait de caractère - n'ayant plus vraiment peur de ses colères soudaines - peu se risquaient à lui chercher des ennuis. Les seuls qui s'y risquaient étaient soit suicidaires, soit possédant un alter capable de résister à ses charges explosives, ce qui filtrait grandement le nombre d'élus au sein de la classe.

En cette matinée ensoleillée, tous les élèves de seconde A étaient concentrés sur le cours donné par leur professeur Aizawa. Enfin tous, sauf un. Denki Kaminari s'ennuyait ferme, et cherchait un moyen de s'occuper en observant discrètement ses camarades. Son regard s'attarda alors sur Bakugo et il sourit, fier de l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit. La pause arriva rapidement, et le blond se dirigea vers les autres garçons afin de leur faire part de son idée brillante.

« Les gars, vous ne trouvez pas que Bakugo s'énerve beaucoup moins en ce moment ?

\- On ne va pas s'en plaindre, soupira Izuku.

\- Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Repris Denki. Je pense que quelque chose l'a changé. Ça ne vous dirais pas de le découvrir ? Kirishima, toi qui est le plus proche de lui, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être marrant de voir ce qui l'a changé… dit le rouquin en souriant.

\- À voir ton sourire, Kaminari, je suis sûr que tu as déjà une idée en tête, non ? Supposa Izuku. Tant que ça ne se retourne pas contre nous, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de voir ce qui a fait changer Kacchan.

\- Et bien… sourit malicieusement le blond. Déjà, il faudrait savoir ce qui le pousse habituellement à se mettre en colère. Puis essayer de l'énerver, afin de déterminer si cet état est passager ou s'il a subitement décidé de ne plus se mettre en colère. S'il ne réagit pas, alors on ira l'espionner pour comprendre pourquoi il a décidé d'être aussi calme. Qui est partant ?

\- Un vrai plan de bataille dit-donc, Kaminari ! C'est qu'il y en a dans ce cerveau quand il n'est pas électrocuté, se moqua gentiment Kyouka, qui arrivait derrière les garçons avec Momo et Ochaco. Je suis partante pour ce plan, personnellement.

Filles et garçons acquiescèrent, excepté Izuku.

« C'est facile d'être partants, vous savez que ça ne vous retombera pas dessus… Grimaça le vert.

\- Alors, dans un premier temps, déterminons les situations qui mettent Bakugo en colère, dit Denki, sourd aux remarques d'Izuku. Qu'est-ce qui énerve le plus notre cher ami ?

\- Midoriya, répondirent les autres en cœur.

\- Exact. Midoriya sera donc notre dernier atout si tout le reste ne fonctionne pas.

\- Bakugo veut toujours être le meilleur. Il suffirait de lui faire des remarques sur ses capacités physiques, suggéra Fumikage.

\- Bonne idée ! Todoroki, tu es le mieux placé pour ça ! s'écria Denki, ravi. »

Le bicolore déglutit mais acquiesça. Au fond de lui, il était aussi curieux que les autres de découvrir la soudaine raison de la sagesse du cendré, et ses remarques ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid depuis longtemps.

« Bakugo ne supporte pas que l'on lui demande des services, il ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur et il met tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité… Je pourrais lui demander de porter mes affaires ? Suggéra Ochaco avec un sourire mutin.

\- Très bonne idée ! Il devrait normalement s'énerver et t'envoyer balader très rapidement, sourit Momo.

\- Et en dernier, si rien ne fonctionne, Midoriya qui vient prendre de ses nouvelles avec un air inquiet. Bakugo sera touché dans sa fierté, impossible qu'il résiste. Midoriya, je suis désolé, mais tu risques subir un ouragan, compatit Tenya.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir faire ça ? Moi aussi je suis inquiet pour Kacchan, mais il doit bien y avoir des moyens moins… violents de comprendre pourquoi il est dans cet état, non ? » Demanda Izuku, peu serein.

Les regards amusés et déterminés de ses compagnons lui firent comprendre que cette solution les amusait beaucoup trop pour en trouver une autre. Izuku soupira et se résigna à suivre le groupe, priant mentalement pour que Kacchan ne s'énerve pas trop sur lui.

Le premier à se lancer fut Todoroki. Les deux premières heures de cours de l'après-midi étant dédiées à l'entraînement physique, ce fut facile pour le bicolore de trouver des failles. Puisqu'il fallait constituer des binômes pour des combats en face à face, il décida de se mettre avec Katsuki. Les rares élèves de la classe à ne pas être au courant du plan se jetèrent des regards étonnés, plutôt habitués au binôme Midoriya/Todoroki. Même Aizawa fronça les sourcils, surpris, mais les laissa faire. Tant qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas, ça leur ferait du bien de s'entraîner avec un adversaire différent. Étonnamment, Katsuki ne broncha pas, mais jeta un regard noir au bicolore, et le match commença.

Todoroki remarqua rapidement que Katsuki ne se donnait pas à fond. Il ne poussait pas de cris enragés, ne proférait aucune menace de mort à l'encontre de son adversaire, mais ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs.

« Et bien, Bakugo, aurais-tu un problème avec ton alter ? Ou alors, tu ne me juges trop fort pour toi ? Si tu le souhaites, je peux n'utiliser que ma glace, afin que l'on soit du même niveau… »

Todoroki savait qu'il touchait un point sensible du cendré, qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus fort. Mais rien ne sortait. Katsuki ne faisait que frapper plus vite, mais ses coups étaient plus faciles à parer que d'habitude.

« À croire que la force de tes coups est proportionnelle à la force de tes cris au combat », lui lança Todoroki en souriant.

Son sourire ne faisait qu'accentuer la colère de son adversaire et celui-ci ne put se retenir, visant son visage avec ses explosions.

« DOUBLE-FACE ! ESPÈCE DE- »

Katsuki jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de Todoroki et retint subitement son insulte.

« Tu vas voir, espèce d'abruti, je vais te détruire en deux secondes, tu vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive », murmura-t-il.

Todoroki ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katsuki avait subitement baissé la voix, comme si quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – lui avait intimé de ne pas crier. C'est une piste intéressante à explorer avec les autres, songea-t-il en se défendant des attaques violentes de son adversaire. Le cours se termina sur un match nul entre les deux adversaires, sans que Todoroki n'ai pu refaire crier Katsuki. Dans les vestiaires, il attendit que ce dernier retourne en classe – après avoir violemment fermé son casier et fait claquer la porte des vestiaires – pour faire part de ses remarques aux autres.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il a vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans le cours qui l'a empêché de crier. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il regardait, c'était derrière mon dos.

\- Il n'y avait que nous aux alentours, indiqua Fumikage. Ce qui veut dire que c'est forcément quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui est dans la classe.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un fait du chantage à Kacchan ? S'inquiéta Izuku.

\- Mais qui ? Et puis, Bakugo est capable de renvoyer balader n'importe qui dans la classe.

\- Sauf si cette personne a découvert quelque chose de personnel sur Bakugo, réfléchit Kirishima.

\- Alors il faut découvrir qui est cette personne ! Si elle surveille Bakugo, alors il nous suffit de continuer à l'énerver pour voir comment il réagit. Dès qu'il jette un coup d'œil ailleurs que sur la personne qui lui parle, il suffit de suivre ce regard pour voir qui lui fait du chantage, expliqua Denki. Prochaine étape : Uraraka en princesse fragile !

\- Et une fois qu'on aura trouvé cette personne, que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Izuku. On ne va quand même pas lui demander de révéler le secret de Kacchan. Si l'on fait ça, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on survive à sa colère.

\- Tu as raison… Alors, on va simplement remercier cette personne d'avoir su calmer Bakugo ! Et si elle veut nous faire partager son secret, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient », sourit avec malice Denki.

La sonnerie des cours retentit alors, mettant fin à la conversation. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers leur classe, pressés de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui faisait chanter Bakugo. Mais Uraraka n'eut pas le temps d'aborder le cendré qui se jeta hors la salle de cours dès que la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit.

Elle retenta sa chance dès la pause déjeuner du lendemain.

« Bakugo ? L'interpella-t-elle en se plantant devant son pupitre.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Katsuki, les jambes étalées sur son bureau et son perpétuel air renfrogné fixé sur son visage.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui, et mon sac est lourd… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien le porter pour moi ? Il n'y a qu'un homme fort comme toi qui pourrait m'aider, demanda-t-elle, un air faussement en détresse sur le visage.

En vérité, demander ce service à Katsuki la touchait dans sa fierté et elle était effrayée à l'idée de se faire rabaisser et de se prendre quelques explosions près du visage. Mais son désir d'embêter Katsuki était plus fort que ses peurs et elle réussit à se contenir, observant les réactions de son « futur porteur ». Son visage se contracta encore plus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et sa bouche prête à lui lancer les pires insultes que son cerveau inventerait à l'attention de la brune.

« Dit-donc miss anti-gravité, tu te foutrais pas- tu ne te moquerais pas de moi par hasard ? Je n'ai pas- »

Katsuki avait été poli. C'est ce qui marqua Ochaco en premier, avant de remarquer qu'il s'était interrompu, regardant derrière elle. Elle se tourna, cherchant à observer celui qui influençait autant Katsuki, mais elle n'aperçut que Denki, Fumikage et Kirishima. Si les deux premiers semblaient étonnés, le dernier avait un mince sourire sur les lèvres, mais Ochaco ne s'y attarda pas car Katsuki arracha brusquement son sac de cours pour le porter à son épaule.

« Bon miss anti-gravité, je te le pose où ? Et tu devrais vraiment te mettre à la musculation, je ne vais pas te porter tes affaires toute l'année. »

Ochaco et le reste de la classe (mis au courant du plan de Denki entre-temps) restèrent figés devant ce spectacle. Tout le monde voyait bien que Katsuki était extrêmement tendu, que tout son corps était prêt à exploser, mais il se retenait admirablement, et était devenu capable de faire une phrase entière sans insultes et sans colère. Un moment important et rare, que toute la classe imprima au fer rouge dans son cerveau pour ne jamais l'oublier. La brune se repris bien vite et lui demanda de l'emmener à la cafétéria. Avant de sortir de la classe, elle regarda avec incompréhension ses amis, qui se décidèrent à lancer la dernière étape de leur plan. Izuku se mit à gémir doucement, se préparant mentalement à affronter un Kacchan extrêmement violent. Parce que si Todoroki et Ochaco n'avaient pas réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds le cendré, nul doute qu'Izuku y arriverait. Après tout, cela faisait des années que Katsuki lui criait dessus pour tout et rien, pourquoi se retiendrait-il aujourd'hui ?

Et pourtant…

Izuku profita d'une pause entre deux cours pour aller aborder Katsuki. Celui-ci était allongé sur sa table, la tête entre ses bras, le corps tendu. Tout dans sa posture indiquait une bombe à retardement, et Izuku était celui qui allait bientôt la faire exploser.

« Ka-kacchan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… Heu… Différent depuis quelques jours, commença le vert, stressé.

\- … »

Aucune réaction. Katsuki n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour foudroyer le vert du regard. Celui-ci laissa l'inquiétude remplacer le stress, et fronça les sourcils.

« Kacchan. Si tu as un problème… que quelqu'un t'embêtes… Tu-tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément le mieux placé pour ça, rit nerveusement Midoriya en se grattant la joue de l'index, mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider… »

Katsuki releva brusquement la tête, faisant sursauter le vert. Un éclair de peur passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit les deux orbes rouges flamber de haine et de colère envers lui. Ses mains se mirent à produire de petites explosions, mais elles n'étaient pas dirigées contre Izuku. Celui-ci sentait bien que Katsuki se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas l'insulter, son corps le trahissait, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Soudainement, le cendré se leva, manquant de renverser sa table sur Izuku, et se dirigea vers la porte de classe qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Une fois sorti, il claqua la porte tellement fort qu'elle se rouvrit d'elle-même, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les toits.

Le cœur d'Izuku battait la chamade, et personne dans la classe ne bougeait. Le premier à briser le silence fut Kirishima.

« Je vais voir si je ne peux pas le calmer, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Kirishima, tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se retenir contre toi ? Couina Denki, complètement apeuré.

\- T'inquiètes, mon alter est le seul dans cette classe à résister à ses coups ! Qu'il se défoule sur moi s'il veut, je saurais le contrer, sourit le rouquin en sortant à son tour.

En se dirigeant vers les toits, Kirishima ne cessait de sourire. Il retrouva Katsuki assis sur le sol, explosant dans sa main des morceaux de cailloux. Lorsqu'il vit le rouquin arriver, il se leva brusquement et l'empoigna par le col, le rapprochant de son visage.

« Eijirou ! Espèce de connard ! À cause de ta punition de merde, j'ai du me coltiner toutes les insultes de cet enfoiré de double-face sans pouvoir lui exploser proprement la gueule ! Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de l'entendre me rabaisser et de me prendre de haut avec son sourire à la con ? Alors que je suis bien meilleur que lui ! La prochaine fois, je lui explose la tronche, il va rien comprendre ! Et la miss anti-gravité, qui arrive la bouche en cœur et qui me demande de porter ses affaires ! Elle se croit où ? À l'hôtel ? Je suis pas son putain de porteur ! Qu'elle se trouve un autre esclave pour porter son sac pourri ! Et Deku, ce sale nerd de Deku, qui se plante devant moi avec son regard de chien battu et qui me propose son aide ! Comme si j'avais besoin de l'aide de ce bon à rien ! C'est plutôt lui qui aura besoin d'aide pour marcher quand je l'aurais explosé contre un mur ! »

Katsuki avait relaché Kirishima et continuait à s'énerver contre ses camarades, ses paumes créant des explosions à chacune de ses insultes. Le rouquin attendit patiemment, sans se départir de son sourire, que son petit-ami finisse sa tirade et se calme. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus aucune insulte à proférer, Kirishima s'approcha doucement de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Ce geste eu le mérite de calmer le cendré, qui répondit à l'étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du rouquin.

« Je pense que tu as compris la punition maintenant, murmura Kirishima. Maintenant, j'espère que tu arrêteras de me chauffer deux soirs de suite avant de t'endormir brusquement en me laissant seul et excité.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'infliger deux journées sans m'énerver contre les autres ni les insulter.

\- Je sais, mais c'était tellement drôle de te voir te retenir et de voir les tentatives des autres pour t'énerver », rit Kirishima.

Et avant de se faire insulter par son petit-ami, le rouquin l'embrassa, car c'était la manière la plus simple de faire taire Katsuki Bakugo.

* * *

Je suis enfin revenue !

Je ne maîtrise pas encore tous les personnages, j'ai un peu peur d'en avoir fait certains OOC (Denki notamment). J'attends impatiemment vos avis !

Depuis que j'ai découvert l'anime My Hero Academia, les idées de fictions sont venues envahir mon cerveau. J'ai beaucoup trop d'idées, des joyeuses, des non-joyeuses, des Villain!Deku...

Et puis, le 11 juillet, c'est la S3 de FREE! la meilleure inspiration qui soit pour les fictions. Je crois que c'était l'année pour revenir, haha.

Je vous dis à la prochaine, et je répondrais avec plaisir à vos reviews !


End file.
